Sniper
by radar fan
Summary: Another Radar fic. A Korean sniper hits the compound and holds hostages! Bj and Radar are the hostages and now poor Radars in trouble. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

An: I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had dreaded coursework but now I am on summer break so I will update often as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
BJ had just finished sewing up an innocent boy of about the age of fifteen. He came in with half his stomach hanging out and blown to pieces and may now never recover. All for the sake of some stupid war or as the army called it "police action". Life's just not fair.  
  
"Next" BJ shouted. Klinger and Radar, who had been roped in to be corpse men as there was a big rush on, ran in and took the young boy away and replaced him with a man not much older then the one that had just left. This man, unlike the last, had his leg badly damaged. He was likely to survive but also as likely to lose his leg. That's the end of his army life.  
  
BJ, a man of six foot three, stood over the patient, his brown eyes watching very closely to what he was doing.  
  
"Hey, Hawk fancy coming to the officers club after this"  
  
"Would I let you down?" replied Hawkeye, with a cheeky smile on his face. He was a very clever man and a very funny one too. If you were upset or down, without a doubt he'd cheer you up no doubt.  
  
The two surgeons made their way to one of their favourite places next to home of course.  
  
They grabbed a drink and sat with Colonel Potter and Radar and whiled away a few hours.  
  
"Well I must be going now, get some sleep while its quiet" Colonel Potter suggested.  
  
"Yes, us to" replied Hawkeye, BJ, and Radar in unison. They finished up the last of drinks and exited together. The fresh air felt good on their faces. Quite refreshing.  
  
"See you later sirs, I have to, you know, visit the little boys room" Radar said.  
  
"Yeah actually me to Hawk, meet you back swamp." BJ said.  
  
Hawkeye returned to the swamp alone and laid down on his cot.  
  
Within minutes he was asleep.  
  
Radar and BJ were making their way towards the latrines. They were talking about the boy BJ had sewn up that evening.  
  
"Poor kid, probably wont make it through the night" BJ sighed.  
  
"What a waste" Radar said.  
  
"And all we can do is try and save their lives, we aren't miracle work..."  
  
A man in a Korean soldiers uniform pointing a gun towards them jumped out of the bushes in front of them cutting BJ off there. Radar and BJ raised their arms in to the air not wanting any trouble or arguments.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my second fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	2. Hostages

An: I am really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had dreaded coursework but now I am on summer break so I will update often as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
"Move!" he shouted in a clear voice, "Move in there!" he repeated pointing towards the mess tent.  
  
BJ and Radar did as they were told, knowing not to argue with a man who possesses a gun.  
  
They entered the tent and sat at the nearest table.  
  
"Why do this?" questioned BJ.  
  
"Because you killed my best friend and my brother, your meant to save lives not kill them and all because they were Korean. You treat us different."  
  
"We treat every one equal, don't we Radar" BJ said as he turned to face Radar.  
  
"Yes sir", Radar was a short man, described by most of the camp as a kid because of his look of youth and age, but a very much-loved character of the camp. He was naturally shy and quite often nervous about one thing or another but that's what made him, him. He was always thinking of others and never had a bad word to say about anyone.  
  
He looked up to BJ and Hawkeye and not just because they were taller then he was like most people. It was because they took him under their wing and looked out for him. Radar knew that if anyone could get them out of this mess it was BJ.  
  
BJ was a charming man, always popular with the nurses and just fun to be around.  
  
"Well you didn't save my brother or my friend."  
  
"Remind me what did they come in with."  
  
"They were shot what more do you need?"  
  
"There were probably complications" BJ tried to reassure.  
  
"Isn't there always."  
  
"Anyway what's your name" BJ asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Kim", Kim was a familiar Korean name.  
  
"Well I am BJ and this is Radar."  
  
"I can see things happen before they do sometimes", Radar said at the same time as Kim said "Why Radar?"  
  
Kim was a little uncertain about this boy. He was small yet he came across as if he was scared. He was an American solider, they don't get scared as he had been reminded by his leader. He also seemed to keep moving as if he couldn't keep still.  
  
"Well you didn't see this happening did you" Kim said trying to wind Radar up.  
  
"No sir", this made Radar feel really bad. What if he had seen this happen before it did, Captain Hunnicut and him wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my second fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	3. The Korean Sniper

An: I am really depressed now. I didn't receive any reviews ( for my last chapters on either of my stories. Ok I have had my rant now on with the story . I am really treating you today two chapters on both my stories. Now read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
Hawkeye awoke with a start.  
  
He sat up and looked around and saw Frank laying in his bed happily snoring away.  
  
He looked over to BJ's bed. It was empty, that's strange.  
  
Hawkeye decided that he had better go find him and see if he and Radar went back to the Officers Club without him. He grabbed his robe and went to investigate.  
  
"BJ, BJ where are you?" Hawkeye was trying to call out but whispered so not to wake anyone.  
  
He had already been to the Officers Club, Post Op and the Colonels office.  
  
No luck.  
  
Maybe he's in the latrines again thought Hawkeye. He made his way over.  
  
"BJ are you alright," he said knocking on the door.  
  
The Korean solider heard Hawkeye's attempts to find BJ and began to panic.  
  
"Whys he calling your name? Whys he looking for you?"  
  
BJ thought better of telling him Hawkeye was his best friend. It would really be rubbing salt in to the wound, that the doctor still has his best friend and the Korean doesn't, so he decided to say "He shares a tent with me, he's just concerned. I haven't been feeling that well lately, that's all."  
  
"Well don't try and call him because I'll shoot you, that goes for you too Shorty".  
  
"It's Radar, not Shorty" Radar said very quietly.  
  
"What was that Shorty, trying to argue now are we?"  
  
"No sir" Radar said back.  
  
"That's better."  
  
BJ stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Standing up, my leg has gone dead from sitting down to long."  
  
"Sit back down!"  
  
"Ok your in control" BJ said with his arms in the air and sat back down.  
  
There was a pause in conversation as the Korean walked around the mess tent.  
  
"How are you going to get out of this?" BJ asked.  
  
Hawkeye heard sounds coming from the mess tent. He went over to the tent and listened.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my one of my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol. 


	4. Alert

An: I am really depressed now. I didn't receive any reviews ( for my last chapters on either of my stories. Ok I have had my rant now on with the story . I thought I would treat you and give you two chapters at once, just shows what a nice person I am. lol please be kind back and read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mash because if I did it never would have ended.  
  
"Maybe I should just shoot everyone in the camp. That would help"  
  
"But you would have that on your conscience all your life. Could you live with yourself?"

Hawkeye recognised that voice, it was BJ's.  
  
"Yes I could because then justice is done"  
  
Hawkeye bent down and peered through the fine mesh. He could make out a small man sitting nearest him. That must have been Radar.  
  
There was a taller man sitting nearer the door. That must have been BJ, and there was a man standing holding what looked like a gun. Hawkeye need not see no more to realise they were being held hostage. He got up quietly trying not to alert the others in the tent and ran to Colonel Potters tent.  
  
"Colonel, Colonel, quick wake up", Hawkeye shouted, shaking him awake.  
  
"Radar, this better be good" Potter muttered still half asleep.  
  
"It's me Hawkeye, Radar and BJ are being held hostage in the mess tent, come quick". Potter didn't need telling twice.  
  
Radar was like his best friend or son even and BJ was one of his best surgeons and he wasn't going to let anyone harm them. Potter got up and ran out.  
  
Hawkeye was now awakening the others to warn them of the danger. He was also trying to think of a plan of getting them out unharmed as he went.  
  
He ran into the swamp to wake Frank, had a brainwave and ran back out again. He ran over to the supplies room and made up a sedative injection. He would run in and sedate the Korean. Needle in hand he returned to the mess tent.  
  
"Klinger watch through the mesh when he has his back turned towards us, I'll run in and stab him with this", Hawkeye ordered.  
  
Klinger got into position. The Korean was now pacing the room still with the gun in full view.  
  
"So Shorty, felling scared?" the Korean asked Radar.  
  
"No sir".  
  
"Is that all you can say," the Korean said mocking Radar, "Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir."  
  
"He's just polite and anyway he's always a little nervous when meeting new people,"  
  
BJ said trying to make a joke out of the situation but to little expense.  
  
Radar fan: please be kind and read and review. This is my one of my first fan fic please keep tuned. :p Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for chapter length but I got to keep you hooked. Lol.


	5. Rescue

Radar fan: I am so sorry about not updating but I moved house and my pc broke and then we had to wait for a new on and then I had coursework, but I am finally here adding some more chapters to both my stories. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters.

Disclaimer: if I owned MASH it never would have ended

On with the story...

The Korean turned his back to the door.

"Now" shouted Klinger.

Hawkeye ran in, tranquilliser in hand and inserted it right into the Koreans left shoulder and he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

BJ smile broadened across his face, "You saved me again Hawk"

Radar got up and barged his way out of the mess tent while others were struggling to get in to see the excitement.

"Is he alright?" asked Potter concerned for his company clerk.

BJ reassured him by saying "he's fine, he's just gone to answer a urgent call of nature."

Potter understood. "Well I must say you lot still manage to amaze me", said with a massive smile across his face.

Radar shut the latrine door and started to walk back to the mess tent to join the others, feeling a lot better but tired, being held hostage can take a lot out of you.

Radar was a few feet away from the mess tent door when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. At first he thought it was indigestion again. That was always happening.

No this pain was much worse. He felt his stomach; he could feel a hole, which was not his belly button.

He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. He had been shot.

There must have been another Korean in the bushes behind the camp. Radar let out a faint attempt to scream and collapsed on the floor whining in pain.

Hawkeye knew something was wrong, he had been far to long. Hawkeye went out side to find Radar on the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

"Help, I need some help out here". People left the mess tent at his cry and crowded round Radar.

"Its ok Radar, the doctors are here now", and with that Radar blacked out.

Just as well thought Hawkeye he must be in agony. They could see that he had been shot and the bullet was still in there. He needed to be operated on straight away

Radar fan: There we are another chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think because I value your opinions. Thanks again.


	6. Wounded

Radar fan: I am so sorry about not updating but I moved house and my pc broke and then we had to wait for a new on and then I had coursework, but I am finally here adding some more chapters to both my stories. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters.

Disclaimer: if I owned MASH it never would have ended

On with the story...

"BJ you alright to operate with me?" Hawkeye asked fighting back the emotions inside him.

"Yeah sure," BJ said "I'll carry him over there, it will be quicker then having to wait because quite frankly he might not have that long".

BJ bent down and scooped him up just like you would a kid who had fallen asleep and needs to be put in to bed.

He seemed so light for what he ate. At lunch he always sat down at the table with a full tray of mess tent mush and always finished it maybe even going back for seconds. BJ didn't understand where all that food went because he never really put on any weight. The nurses would be so jealous as most of them have to watch what they eat.

On the way to the OR Radar came round again looking dazed and confused.

"Its ok Radar, I have you I'm not going to let anything happen to you".

BJ had never told Radar this but he felt that he was like his son or something and he cared so much for him. It was as if Radar had taken the place of Erin his daughter that he really missed back home.

Now in white gowns, hats and gloves BJ and Hawkeye entered OR to find Radar lying on the table with Margaret Houlihan assisting.

There was a crowd building up outside the front door with people eager to hear news. Hawkeye never knew that these people cared so much about Radar. They all just seemed to take him for granted. Doing the Paper work, delivering the post, ordering things that were needed around camp. Radar was also able to see things that were going to happen before they did or what people were about to say. This was useful for an early warning about incoming wounded.

"Can I operate on him?" asked BJ. He was feeling extremely guilty about what happened. He should have been the one to take the bullet not poor Radar, he thought.

"Sure" Hawkeye replied handing over the knife. BJ took the knife and cut into the skin around the wound trying to make it a little easier to get the bullet out and make sure there was not too much internal damage.

BJ felt weird operating on some one he knew and cared about. Different from operating on others. He felt he had a lot more responsibility on his shoulders.

He asked Margaret to pass him the tweezers. BJ put the tweezers inside Radars stomach and pulled out the offending object.

He placed it in a kidney bowl and was going to put it in a jar so Radar could take it home with him and boast to his mum and uncle about the time he was shot back in Korea.

He placed the tweezers down and went back in to see if there was anything left inside.

"Hunnicutt he's stopped breathing" Margaret frantically said to BJ

Radar fan: There we are another chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think because I value your opinions. Thanks again.


	7. Gone?

Radar fan: Sorry for the delay but I have been writing my ideas up on paper first so there is loads more to come anyway back to Radar in surgery....

"Don't quit on me now Radar", said BJ frantically as he jumped on to the table and hit him hard on the chest. It felt wrong to hit him.

He looked so young and helpless. He had had to grow up pretty quickly in this war. Learning to cope with bereavement. Colonel Blake's death had hit him hard. He was depressed for ages after that. No one could get through to him. He blamed himself. No matter how much Hawkeye, BJ and the rest of the camp tried to comfort him, he was sure that he made it happen some way or another. He was only 18 but was so mature at times, and others he was like a 5 year old. Especially at Christmas.

Last Christmas BJ remembered they had secret Santa. All the names were put in to a hat and whose name you pulled out you had to get them a present. Radar had picked out BJ's and Father Mulcahy picked out Radars. On Christmas day they exchanged gifts in the mess tent. It had been decorated with paper decorations made from old forms and files from the Colonels office, to give it a more homely feel. Radar had given BJ his with the biggest grin on his face, proud of what he had got him. It was a picture frame with a light blue effect all around it for BJ to put a picture of Erin and Peg in. BJ thanked Radar and given him a hug. It had taken ages to get hold of, but he got on the chopper to Sparky and some how managed it.

When it came to Radars present he was acting like a small child again. His excitement was shattered when Father Mulcahy said his present hadn't arrived yet as his sister had to get hold of it and post it there. Radar had tried to act like he didn't mind but he had done really. He was quite upset. 6 months later in the middle of summer his present finally arrived. It was an army uniform and pyjamas for his bear. Radar was so chuffed to bits.

"How did you know the right sizes?" Radar questioned.

"Well," the Father confessed "While you were in the mess tent one dinner time, I nipped in and measured the bear, sent it to my sister who made a replica of your uniform for your bear. I thought it was the perfect gift for you.

BJ hit his chest again and again.

"We have a pulse but its faint" Margaret reported after a while.

BJ continued to operate in silence while Houlihan monitored him carefully.

When he finally finished he walked out of OR, tool of his scrubs and went to Radars office. On his cot tucked up was Radars loyal bear. He picked him up, looked around to see if he could find his little uniform. He looked in Radars footlocker and found an old shoebox. He shouldn't be going though his things but he had to find it. He opened the shoebox to find a mixture of things that Radar had kept. Colonel Blake's thermometer he had been give, a picture of his mum and Uncle Ed and all the things he valued most. Right at the bottom was the teddy's uniform. He put back the box and started to put the uniform on the bear. He felt a little childish but it meant something to Radar.

BJ left Radars office with the dressed bear in hand. He went to post op to find Radar in the far bed still asleep. He read his chart and then sat next to him. He watched him for a few moments and then realised why he had come in. He lifted Radars arm a little and placed the bear under it and replaced his arm. After a few minutes Radar snuggled up to his bear still deep in sleep.

BJ was thinking of his favourite bear when he was little. He used to carry it everywhere with him, he still had it somewhere. He used to keep it close when he was scared or upset. BJ now understood why Radar still had his, it was to remind him of home and get him through the horrors of this war.

Radar fan: there we are hope you like it. More to follow soon, I promise.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	8. Someone to watch over him

Radar fan: Lets see how poor Radars doing

BJ returned to the swamp to let Radar rest. He laid down on his cot and found it quite difficult to sleep because every time he shut his eyes and drifted off, he woke up in a panic worrying if Radar was still all right.

After 5 hours of this he had had enough and went to check on Radar again. He was fine and doing well. He was still asleep and cuddling his bear.

BJ sat with him again just watching him breathing in and out. He started to get sleepy and couldn't stop yawning but there was no point of going back to bed because he would still be panicking.

He started to drift off, head resting on the edge of Radars bed and he was gone.

He woke up to noise and commotion going on around him. He tried to stand up and stretch but his back ached from laying his head on the bed. When his eyes adjusted to the light he turned to look at Radar. He was gone.

That meant he must be dead. He was sleeping right next to him and he didn't even notice.

He ran out of post op feeling extremely sick. He ran to the swamp to tell Hawkeye, he wasn't there. He ran out again. There he saw Hawkeye helping Radar along.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I fancied a walk and I didn't want to wake you sir," replied Radar. BJ was so relieved he gave him a hug, which nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Sir, you squashing me" Radar said struggling to breath.

"I am so sorry Radar. I didn't hurt you did I?" BJ said letting go.

"No I am fine"

"I thought you were dead. I woke up and you weren't there and I thought you had..."

"I am fine, I just fancied a walk," repeated Radar.

"You shouldn't be out of bed"

"Ok I'll go back now" Radar said reluctantly. BJ helped Radar back with Hawkeye, one on each side of him.

"Just don't ever do that to me again" BJ ordered.

"No sir" Radar said saluting in a sarcastic way using all his strength left.

Radar returned to his bed but he was bored. He needed something to do. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. There were forms to fill and things to order.

"And I don't want you to get out of that bed again or I will court marshal you" BJ said in a joking but caring way and left him to rest.

Radar laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling, 'gosh the ceiling needs a good clean' he thought. After much staring into space he finally got some sleep.

Ten minutes later he awoke to the sound of the man in the next bed snoring. How could he sleep with that going on? He decided to get up and go to his office to get some paperwork to do. Better make himself useful rather then being laid up in bed doing nothing. He got up, put on his robe and told the nurse that he was going to get some fresh air and that he didn't need assistance.

The fresh air felt nice on his face, the post op was quite hot and stuffy after a while.

He made his way over to his office and knocked just in case Klinger had moved in to his room to run things. He hadn't, which was a relief to him as last time Klinger took over when he was in Seoul it had taken him three weeks to get his filing system back together the way it should be.

On his desk was a small pile of letters that Radar needed to reply to. He piled it on top of his trusty typewriter and carried them towards the post op.

On the way over he felt a little dizzy. So he stopped, he was beginning to feel better so he set off again.

Radars body shut down causing him to fall on the floor.

Five minutes later the nurse on duty came out to check if Radar was all right as he hadn't come back in from his fresh air. She looked around and found him lying on the floor papers still in hand and the typewriter smashed on the floor. The nurse ran over to assess him and called out for a doctor.

The first doctors on hand were Hawkeye and BJ, which was surprising since Frank was on night duty. Hawkeye had awoken to the nurses shouting, looked out of his tent and woke BJ.

They came running with there dressing robes still on.

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. It will probably be on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon when I next update due to some lovely mock exams coming up.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	9. Efficiency

Radar fan: I am back! Hope every one had a merry little Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews you are all very kind.

Here's the next instalment you've been waiting for….

>

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well he said that he needed some air and that he didn't need help. He then went outside and I had just come to check on him because he had been out here a while and I found him lying there."

BJ was getting angry, "why did you let him out side by himself? you should have gone with him."

"BJ calm down, it's not her fault, you knew how hot and stuffy it can get in there. Radar just needed a change of air and he did say that he didn't need help." BJ still wasn't reassured but left it.

"What was he doing with all this stuff anyway?" questioned Hawkeye.

"Knowing Radar, he felt that he was being useless being stuck in bed so he decided to get some forms and his typewriter," replied BJ, pointing at the things spread around on the ground, " and help keep the unit running smoothly. Typical Radar."

BJ picked up Radar in his arms again and carried him back inside. While the nurse started to pick up all the files flying around the camp and the remains of Radar's typewriter and put them back in to his office.

"Looks like his body couldn't handle the thought of this place," joked Hawkeye trying to liven up the situation. BJ didn't find this very funny.

"What's a kid like him doing out here in a war, he's barely old enough to be out of nappies, let alone in the middle of a war."

With this comment Radar awoke and replied, "I am old enough to be here," making BJ and Hawkeye jump. "What am I, a few years younger then you two?" BJ sat down next to Radar.

"Try eight and my point was that you are only eighteen. When I was your age I was out making the most life and I bet Hawk was too, but your stuck here, it just doesn't seem right that you should miss out on that. Instead you're here and run this place and quite frankly we wouldn't have much of a camp without you."

"I am used to having to grow up fast, with all the farm work to be done. My ma and uncle Ed couldn't do it all while I was growing up so I had to learn to think of other people before me at a quite a young age and put up with it."

"That explains your ways of putting other people before yourself here and have a lot of respect for others," BJ said.

"And your height" added Hawkeye cheekily. BJ picked up a pillow off the bed next to him and threw it at him. "Now that was uncalled for," protested Hawkeye.

"When I was little I didn't have many friends probably because of me hearing things scared them a little. So I had my animals as friends and only older kids who thought it was cool. Adults treated me with respect while children used to tease and laugh. But you two don't laugh and tease that's why I respect you and look up to you kind of like heroes." BJ and Hawkeye kept silent, this was the longest they had ever heard Radar speak and they also felt a little guilty because they did tease him occasionally.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life," said Radar.

"BJ's the one to thank, he got you breathing again" said Hawkeye.

"I stopped breathing?" Radar asked.

"Yeah during the operation, oh I forgot to give you this" BJ pulled out a small bag from inside his pocket. Inside was a bullet.

"Wow, was that inside me?"

"Sure was" Hawkeye said.

"Radar I have just one question" said BJ "why go do that?" Radar knew this question was coming.

"I mean you never disobey orders and I distinctly told you not to get out of bed"

"I sorry but I was beginning to feel useless and I just needed something to do and I thought if I got some paper work and type up a few letters or something I would be of help." Radar was on the verge of crying, he hated being told off and especially by the two people he most admired. All he was trying to do was help. "I thought if I go now then most people would be a sleep and I wouldn't cause a problem."

"Oh Radar your not a problem, if you want I am sure we can find you another type writer somewhere and some files for you to fill but now your going to sleep"

"Yes sir" Radar said laying down.

"Night Radar."

"Night, night don't let the bed bugs bite" teased Hawkeye.

Hawkeye and BJ went over to the nurse on duty.

"Look I am sorry for how I reacted earlier"

"It's ok captain I know how much Radar means to you"

"Yeah that damn kid, he does it every time. Anyway he's not to get out of bed again and we will bringsome things for him in the morning"

"Ok captains" replied the nurse.

Hawkeye and BJ walked back past Radar who was now snoring very quietly and returned to the Swamp.

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. Next instalment to follow soon

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one. Much appreciated.

Thanks.


End file.
